Currently, soft baby spoons are commonly used in the art. However, the soft spoons can be difficult to use in some circumstances. Structural parts constructed of soft material usually have higher coefficient of friction and therefore can not slide easily across a dish such as a plate or bowl and, as a result, can occasionally be somewhat uncomfortable to use. In addition, due to the softness of the material used in the spoon, the spoon can often bend unnecessarily. Therefore, there is a substantial use in the art for a new utensil which would combine the comfort of the soft-material utensil with the structural integrity and slideability of the utensil made of a hard material.